The Final battle
by Des W
Summary: The Final Battle Against the Dark Masters
1. The Final Battle

The Final Battle  
  
The Final Battle  
Created By: kaizer  
  
  
  
The fight between Tai and Matt was only the first of many confrontations. After   
a particularily bad fight Tai left the group to search out his own destiny and   
to destroy the Dark Masters on his own. After Tai left, Matt became the leader   
of the remainning kids and they continued the fight with the Dark Masters in   
Tai's absence. They occasionally heard of one or more of his exploits that   
weakened the position of the Dark Masters until only Piedmon remained. It was   
while they were resting at the Koromon village that they learned of a terrible   
twist of events that had occured just days earlier.   
  
"Captured?!" demanded Matt. "Are you sure it was him?"   
  
"Yes, who else could it have been?" replied one of the Koromon. "Tai's the only   
one that isn't here and you said there are no other humans around."   
  
"Yes. Piedmon wants Tai's power." said another Koromon. "He's trying to figure   
out how to get it. He suspects Tai learn't how to give his power away recently   
and will torture him to get it."   
  
"This is bad." Said Izzy. "With Tai's added powers, Piedmon will become   
virtually invincible. We won't be able to even come close to scratching him."   
  
"Then we have no choice." Said Matt sarcasticlly. "We have to save Tai again."   
  
"Shut up Matt." Shouted Sora. "He's saved you way more than we've helped him. We   
owe him big time."   
  
"We wouldn't have needed saving if he hadn't left us in the first place."   
Shouted Matt.   
  
"Stop blaming my brother." Yelled Kari. "You made him leave. Besides its not   
like you're Mr. Perfect."   
  
"Should we stop them?" asked Gatomon   
  
"We'd better." Said Gabumon. "Last time they went on for hours and nothing got   
done."   
  
"Don't yell at Matt." Said TK shouting now.   
  
"Break it up. Come on, we have more important matters than your bickering." Said   
the digimon as the seperated the kids.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Still glaring at the others, especially Sora and Kari, Matt began talking out a   
plan to save Tai from Piedmon's clutches.   
  
"So Izzy." Said Matt. "Where is Tai right now?"   
  
"I can only give you the location of his digivice. But he's probably nearby.   
He's on what the peak of Spiral Mountain where Infinity Mountain used to be."   
Said Izzy.   
  
"Oh great." Said Matt. "As if that place is easy enough to get into. Ok, Mimi,   
Kari, Joe, you'll distract Piedmon here at the base of the mountain. Everyone   
else is comming with me to get Tai. We meet back here in two hours, Ok? Good."   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Tell me the secret to your power." Demanded Piedmon.   
  
"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you if you were the last digimon on the   
planet." Replied Tai.   
  
"Might I remind you that your life hangs in the balance." Said Piedmon. "You'll   
give me your power or die."   
  
Tai was suspended in a clear glass tank of water. Only his head was above the   
water. His feet dangled, unable to to reach the bottom. Already, he was   
becomming dehydrated as the water exited his body. "Ironic," Thought Tai. "that   
he would die from lack of water when he was surrounded by it simply because he   
couldn't get his mouth below the water level. Piedmon must be denying my food   
and water as a scare tactic. But I won't budge."   
  
"Awnser me!!" Yelled Piedmon.   
  
"I told you already. I'll never give you that information." Replied Tai.   
  
"That may be so, but perhaps this will change your mind." Said Piedmon as he   
threw a switch. Electricity coursed through the water shocking him. His body   
began spasming uncontrollably as the power surged through his body. The pain was   
excruciating.   
  
"I'll leave you here to think about your decision." Said Piedmon as he left the   
room.   
  
The pain was so great that Tai blacked out. But not before muttering, "You'll   
never get what you want."   
  
  
* * *  
  
Matt and company slipped quietly into Piedmon's castle on the peak of Spiral   
Mountain. Silently they moved through the castle until they reached a set of   
armoured doors.   
  
"Tai's digivice is located one hundred and fifty meters through these doors. Be   
careful, I'll override the locks with my computers but we don't know what is   
behind them." Said Izzy.   
  
Izzy overroad the door locks and cautiously openned them. Inside was a large   
room where various digimon were slaving away minning minerals.   
  
"You don't think Tai's in there slaving away, do you?" Asked Sora   
  
"Well, I don't see him, but you never know." Said Matt. "TAI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?   
CAN YOU HEAR ME?"   
  
"It is highly illogical that Piedmon would put Tai in here. He wants him alive   
for his powers. I belive he is beyond those doors." Said Izzy pointing to   
another set of armoured doors across the chamber.   
  
"Matt? Is it you?" Asked a feble digimon who Matt barely recognized as Agumon.   
  
"Agumon? Is Tai there?" Asked Matt as he pointed at the doors.   
  
"Yes Matt..." Replied Agumon before collapsing in Matt's arms, out cold.   
  
Matt picked up Agumon and the group rushed towards the other set of armoured   
doors.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Flower Cannon  
Vulcan's Hammer  
Celescial Arrow   
  
"Ha Ha Ha..." Laughed Piedmon. "Your pathetic attackes cannot harm me. Today is   
turning out better than I thought. Perhaps one of you will be more responsive   
than the fool Tai."   
  
"Come on." Shouted Joe. "The two hours are up."   
  
"Let's get out of here." Shouted Mimi.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, we've got to leave." Said Matt. "Are two hours are up. We can't wait   
for those two to recover."   
  
They had pulled Tai out of the tank. The electric current had devastated Tai and   
he was still twiching uncontrollably on the floor. Izzy told them that the   
shocks probaby paralyzed him and he would never be able to move anything below   
the base of his neak.   
  
"Matt's right. Even if we had the time, Tai might not be able to walk. Either   
way we're venerable. We should get to a safer location." Said Sora.   
  
Sora picked up Agumon as Matt slipped Tai over his shoulder. Izzy grabbed Tai's   
digivice off a table and placed them back around Tai's neak and onto his belt   
loop. They exited the castle with all the speed they could muster. As they   
passed the quarry, they noted all the workers had fled. They made it out safely   
and were headed to the forest when Piedmon showed up.   
  
"So, thought you could rescue your little friend here?" Demanded Piedmon.   
  
"We didn't think we could. We knew we could." Yelled Matt. "Gabumon."   
  
Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon  
Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon  
Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon  
Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon  
Birdramon Digivolve to... Garudamon   
  
Ice Wolf Claw  
Horn Buster  
Wing Blade  
Hand of Fate   
  
"Hmmm..." Said Piedmon. "Howw pathetic."   
  
Flower Cannon  
Celescial Arrow  
Vulcan's Hammer   
  
Piedmon laughed as the attacks hit him. "Even all seven of you together can't   
possibly defeat me. Now to finish you once and for all."   
  
Trump Sword   
  
The attack slammed into the digimon and they de-digivolved into their   
In-Trainning forms. Whether for better or worse, the attack missed   
MetalGarurumon who continued the attack. At that moment Agumon awoke from his   
deep slumber and saw the battle raging. Seeing Tai being carried by Matt   
unconcious, he quickly digivolved and joined the battle.   
  
The two Mega digimon attacked Piedmon together. Experianced as they were they   
were unable to even phase Piedmon.   
  
"He's too strong." Said Matt dejectidly as he felt all was lost. Suddenly he   
felt Tai begin to stir. "I guess he isn't as paralyzed as we suspected."   
  
"What's going on? Where am I? Matt? What are you doing here?" Mumbled Tai   
groggly.   
  
"We're kinda busy here Tai. Piedmon is wasting us." Replied Matt.   
  
"Matt, I can help, but I need to know, will you forgive me for leaving? Are we   
friends?" Asked Tai with some urgency in his voice.   
  
"Tai, we can discuss this later. You're too weak to help now." Said Matt. "Ok   
everyone, fall back. We're leaving."   
  
"No, I need to know now." Said Tai. "It has to end here!"   
  
"Fine, if you want it that way Tai. I did forgive you. Way back when you saved   
us from Puppetmon." Said Matt.   
  
"Friends?" Asked Tai.   
  
"Forever." Replied Matt.   
  
Tai smiled and then his crest began glowing. A bright orange light enveloped   
both Tai and Matt. Everyone, even Piedmon stopped to stare at the strange sight   
before them. Piedmon was first to recvover from the bizzare scene.   
  
"No." Cried Piedmon. "The power was to be mine."   
  
Matt could hear Tai clearly as the glow enveloped them. Even better than before.   
  
  
"Matt, you were destined to be the leader of our group. I saw the truth before   
Piedmon captured me." Said Tai.   
  
"No..., Tai, you're wrong. You're the one who held us together. You are the   
leader..." Said Matt.   
  
"No, it's you that's wrong." Said Tai. "Cherrymon was right. I was holding you   
back, but only because you weren't yet ready. I still had to teach you more. You   
know it's true. Over the past few months you held the group together, not me.   
Now I give you my final gift and lesson. In a battle like this, the needs of   
many triumph over the needs of the few. My needs are far less than yours. You   
need the extra power, so I give you mine."   
  
"Tai, I'm not ready for that type of responsibility." Said Matt.   
  
"Matt, you're stronger than you think. You've been more than ready for a long   
time. But only now is the time right." Said Tai.   
  
"Tai..." Said Matt. "Thank you... for everything..."   
  
"Goodbye Matt. I'll always be watching over you." replied Tai as he faded from   
view.   
  
The orange glow faded and only Matt remained. A tear rolled down Matt's face as   
he said "Goodbye Tai, I'll always miss you."   
  
"Matt?" Asked Sora. "Your crest, it's glowing."   
  
Indeed it was. But as Matt looked at it, he noticed something different about   
it. Instead of a winged circle with a broken circle inside, there was a solid   
circle with no break and a small eight pointed star of Tai's crest. Matt stared   
in wonder as he relized what had happenned. Friendship and Courage had fused   
into a single symbol. He looked up and relized that the joinning had unlocked a   
new level of power.   
  
"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon." Shouted Matt. "Digivolve!"   
  
Everyone stared in amazement as the two Mega digimon began glowing. Then a   
blinding flash of light was emitted. When the spots had faded from their vision   
a single digimon stood where two had been before.   
  
"Who's that?" Asked Kari.   
  
"It's WarGarurumon. He's a MegaUltimate digimon." Said Izzy as information   
apeared on his screen. "He's the combined form of Agumon and Gabumon. His attack   
is Ice Force. He gatheres energy in the palm of his hand and freezes his enemies   
in the tracks."   
  
"WarGarurumon!" Shouted Matt. "Let's do it."   
  
War Garurumon formed his attack and launched it. Piedmon tried to dodge but was   
unable to move in time.   
  
"Noooooo..." Cried Piedmon. "You may have defeated me, but without the eighth   
child you'll never win. Other will come, more powerful than I."   
  
  
* * *  
  
With Piedmon defeated at last, Spiral Mountain collapsed and the digiworld   
returned to normal. WarGarurumon split back into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon   
who de-digivolved into Koromon And Tsunomon. With no danger facing them any   
longer, Matt was suddenly bombarded with questions.   
  
"What happened to Tai?" Asked Kari. "What happened to my brother Matt?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Said Matt. "He said he'd watch over me. I guess he always will."   
Matt slowly ran his thumb over this crest.   
  
"What did he say?" Asked Sora.   
  
"He said that he was only trainning me to be leader. Preparing me for today.   
Then he gave me his power." Said Matt. "Was he right. Am I truly ready?"   
  
"Tai belived in you, and that's enough for us." Said Mimi.   
  
"With the added power, you should be ale to open a gateway home." Said Izzy.   
  
Matt pulled out his crest again and it began glowing. A beam of light shot out   
and a circular portal openned before the kids.   
  
"Goodbye." Said the digimon. "Our place is here, protecting the digiworld. We're   
sorry we can't go with you."   
  
Each of the kids said a tearful goodbye to their digimon partners before   
stepping through the portal home.   
  
  
* * *  
  
One year later...   
  
Each of the remainning digidestined stood before a small headstone, each holding   
a single red rose. On the stone was the inscription:   
  
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya  
May you rest in peace wherever you may be.  
July 24, 2000   
  
  
Each of them placed their rose in front of the headstone.   
  
"Goodbye Tai, wherever you may be. We all know you're watching over us. We'll   
always remember you as a friend and faithful companion." Said Matt. He knelt   
down and lit an offering. The group cleaned up their mess and slowly departed to   
their homes in tears.   
  
  
* * *  
  
A small child exited a clump of bushes in the digiworld. He wore a blue shirt   
with yellow trim as well as Brown shorts and a set of goggles hung around his   
neak. A digivice was clipped to a belt loop and a crest hung from his neak. It   
was an eight pointed star which was empty except for a small winged circle in   
the very center.   
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" Asked the small child.   
  
"Who are you?" Asked a small yellowish digimon.   
  
"Do I know you?" Asked the child.   
  
"I don't know." Replied the small digimon. "What's your name? You look like   
someone I used to know, but he died."   
  
"My name's Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai."   
  
Agumon's eyes widened as the child spoke the name of his partener. No wonder he   
looked so familiar. But yet, this child still looked younger than the Tai he   
knew so long ago. "But this can't be the Tai I knew." He thought. "He died back   
in the time of Piedmon. Or could it really be Tai, back from the dead?"   
  
  
  
  
The End  
Or is it? 


	2. Rebirth of a Leader Part I

Rebirth of a Leader Part 1  
  
Rebirth of a Leader Part 1  
Created By: Kaizer  
  
  
  
Matt stood just inside the fence of Odiba Elementary. His old school, and his   
brother's new school. It had been three years since Tai had vanished after   
giving up his energy to Matt. They'd returned only once to the digital world in   
order to defeat Apocalymon and leave a final goodbye to Tai. Though time now   
flowed equally between the two worlds, Matt had never chosen to open the gateway   
again. And then, when he had tried, he'd discovered that he wasn't able to. Matt   
had never achived the power required for Omnimon to reapear. Izzy had theorized   
that Tai had brought his friendship out far more than ever before allowing the   
extra energy to surface. But without that friendship, he couldn't achive the   
same level of power.   
  
Matt looked towards the entrance of the school and saw his brother arriving with   
two other kids. TK started school earlier than Matt, so Matt was able to make   
sure TK arrived safely. For a fleeting instant, TK's attention was drawn towards   
the soccer field. Matt glaced in the general direction and stared. There on the   
field was a young boy wearing goggles.   
  
"Tai?" exclaimed Matt to himself. "No, it can't be. It must be that guy...   
Davis, yeah, Kari said he reminded her so much of Tai."   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Kari." said Davis. "What luck, you're in my class again."   
  
"I wouldn't call that luck." replied Kari.   
  
"Hey, you'll never guess what happened. This guy said I remined him of someone."   
said Davis. "Probably thinks I'm a movie star or something."   
  
"Hello class, my name is Mr. Homasaki...." said the teacher introducing himself.   
"I'd like you to meet a new student."   
  
"Hey, it's that guy." thought Davis as TK entered.   
  
"Hi, my name's TK." said TK bowing.   
  
"Please take the seat next to the girl wearing the camera around her neak." said   
the teacher.   
  
"Together again." said TK as he sat down.   
  
"Just like old times." said Kari.   
  
"He's makeing a move on my girl." thought Davis seething.   
  
"Our teacher looks like Ogremon." joked TK as Kari laughed.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"So how's your mom like the new apartement TK? asked Kari.   
  
"I don't know, she hasn't seen it yet. She's been on the computer the whole   
time." replied TK.   
  
"Hey, buddy." said Davis.   
  
"His name is TK." said Kari.   
  
"All right TC, or TJ, or CJ. How'd you know Kari?" demaned Davis.   
  
"How do I know her?" asked TK. "Oh, I get it, you're jealous of me."   
  
"I'm not jealous of anybody." replied Davis through gritted teath. (Don't worry,   
I'm not doing the whole first episode. It'll change allot in just a little bit.)   
  
  
Davis continued rambling onwards, but TK wasn't listenning. A sharp chill had   
passed down his back. He didn't know why, but he felt something terrible was   
going on.   
  
"TK, did you feel that?" asked Kari.   
  
"Yeah, soething's the matter." said TK. "Hey, Yolei. Just the person I need."   
  
Yolei appeared slightly startled as she passed. "Yeah?" she asked.   
  
"Are you two like, psychic or something?" asked Davis.   
  
"We need to use a computer." replied TK, not even noticing Davis.   
  
"Uhhh, sure." said Yolei.   
  
"Hey, wait up." called Davis in confusion as the others ran off.   
  
  
* * *  
  
They met up with Izzy in one of the coridors on their way.   
  
"Yolei, I've been looking for you. I need to use the computer room." said Izzy.   
  
"You?" exclaimed Yolei, practically bowing down. "The former computer club   
president is looking for me? I'm honoured."   
  
"Did you feel it too?" asked Izzy to TK and Kari.   
  
"Yeah, something bad's going on." they both replied.   
  
The quickly established themselves on the computers. Izzy was quickly typing in   
computer commands on the screen in an attempt to access the gateway. Yolei had   
left for Cody's house.   
  
"I don't get it. The digiport won't open for us anymore." said Izzy. "But   
there's some unkown coding in the system. I'm going to see if I can get at it."   
  
"Hey guys, what's all this about a digiworld?" asked Davis. "Is it some sort of   
new computer game? Can I play?"   
  
"It's not a game Davis." said TK. "Besides, you need a digivice to get through."   
  
  
"Got it." cried Izzy. All at once, the terminal filled with light. When it   
faded, a screen with a digiport on it was sitting there.   
  
"What's this thing?" asked Davis, holding up an object.   
  
"It's a digivice." said TK.   
  
"It's a different model than ours." said Kari holding her's out.   
  
"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this?" asked Davis.   
  
"It's not a game." said Izzy. "If the digital world sent you a digivice, there's   
a reason for it."   
  
"Come on, let's go." said Kari. Immediatly she activated the portal.   
  
"Whah?" asked Davis, mouth hanging open as Kari vanished.   
  
"I'm comming Kari." said TK also entering the gateway.   
  
"Come on. You're next, unless you're scared." said Izzy.   
  
"I'm there." said Davis activating his own digivice.   
  
Quickly the entered the digital world. Davis nearly wet himself when a bunch of   
Numemon came out of a vending machine. They quickly met with up with their own   
digimon who led them to a cave they said was safe from a new evil. The digimon   
emperor, the self proclaimed ruler of the digital world. They moved to the back   
of the cave and discovered a round stone table that contained five eggs. Each   
one contained a slot with a digiegg in it. On the very back wall, there were   
three more digieggs, positionned around the central table. In the very center,   
there was a larger digiegg.   
  
"Courage, love, Hope, Light.... they are emblasoned with our crests." said Izzy.   
"But I don't see a symbol on the central one. And what's with the positioning of   
these eggs?"   
  
"Davis, what are you doing?" asked Kari.   
  
"Ahh. I didn't mean to break it." said Davis as the digiegg of courage fell off   
the table at his touch.   
  
"Interesting." said Izzy. "I wouldn't budge when I touched it. Is Davis the new   
bearer of the crest of courage?"   
  
In turn, each tried to lift their own eggs. Izzy was unable to lift his own, but   
Tk and Kari were able to lift theirs.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" called a voice down the passage.   
  
"Cody? Yolei?" exclaimed TK.   
  
"We were working on Cody's computer when it sucked us in." said Yolei. "What's   
going on?"   
  
"You have digivices." said Izzy. "Then you must be the ones who can lift the   
last two eggs."   
  
Yolei and Cody quickly were able to lift the digieggs.   
  
"So what now?" asked Davis.   
  
He was interupted by five beams of light shooting out of the holes below the   
digieggs left. Everyone watched in amazement as three digimon appeared.   
Introductions were quickly exchanged as everyone leared what was going on.   
  
"I feel that this is still highly unussual." said Izzy. "The digiegg of courage   
shouldn't be active. At least if Tai is dead. So, this means that he's out there   
somewhere."   
  
"Guys, I've got mail from Matt." said TK holding up his D-terminal. "He says   
he's been captured, but he can escape easily. And you'll never guess who's with   
him."   
  
  
* * *  
  
Matt stood in his room at home. His D-Terminal was flashing in his hand. He knew   
what it meant. It had occured only once before. A portal to the digital world,   
for only him had openned. For some reason, his D-Terminal was different. It had   
the capacity to maintain a gateway. He'd discovered this a year after Tai's   
demise. He hadn't know what it was and had been sucked through. He didn't find   
anything unusual. But today, today he knew something was going to happen. he was   
going to meet a crossroads in his life, now, today. He activated the portal.   
  
Matt landed with a thump on the ground. Almost immediatly he found himself knee   
deep in trouble. He was surrounded by these creatures that were wearing black   
collars with strange symbols on them. They reminded Matt vaugely of the black   
gears Devimon used. They immediatly seized him and dragged him off to a small   
cave. They mentioned something about a digimon emperor who would deal with him.   
Matt wasn't tied up, so he wandered around the cave. All the time he wondered   
who this emperor was. Suddenly he relized he wasn't alone, there was someone   
else with him in the cave. A human! But he was wearing one of those strange   
collars around his neak. The figure looked vaugely familiar and it took Matt a   
second to relize who it was. When he did, he did a double take. Tai Kamiya! ut   
it couldn't be him, could it?   
  
"Tai?" asked Matt, cautiously approached. Matt tried various things to get Tai   
to respond. But to no avail. That's when he noticed that there was something   
different about the ring around his friend's neak. There were ports on it.   
Actual computer ports. He openned his D-Terminal to contact his friends about   
his strange encounter. All the while Tai stood there, looking blankly ahead,   
ignoring everything that was takeing place. After Matt sent his e-mail, he   
pulled out a small computer chord....   
  
  
* * *  
  
"He's with Tai?" asked Izzy.   
  
"There's more, he says he wants to meet us in the computer lab in ten minutes."   
said TK.   
  
"I thought you said he'd been captured." said Kari.   
  
"Yeah, shouldn't we rescue him. We have the firepower." said Davis.   
  
"He said he could escape easily." replied TK. "And he means what he says."   
  
Five minutes later the group had reassembled by crashing onto the computer lab   
floor. Everyone was in a tangled web of body parts. Matt was caught at the   
bottom of the pile, having been waiting by the computer.   
  
"How did you get into the digital world?" asked Izzy.   
  
Matt held up his D-Terminal. "This terminal can sustain a gateway for a period   
of time." he said. "But it's only happened twice so far."   
  
"This collar is interesting." said Izzy peering at Tai. "They normally don't   
have computer imput slots on them according to the digimon."   
  
"How on earth are we going to hide him?" asked TK. "People would ask allot of   
questions if they saw him walking around ALIVE again."   
  
"I figure we could hide him out at my place. Dad's at work for most of the day   
and doesn't really pay attention to what I do. He never goes into my room." said   
Matt. "I've programmed Tai to follow me around. Yes, I know how to program a   
bit. But getting him out of here could be a problem. This is where you come in   
TK. No offense to anyone else, but TK is the only one who I can use who won't   
draw too much attention. I can't use a girl, again, no offense meant. And Izzy,   
Davis and Cody are to short or would definatly stand out.   
  
"No offense taken Matt." said Izzy. "I'm sure I speak for everyone, we all know   
you wouldn't knowingly offend us. But I'd like to inspect Tai, he doesn't look   
like he's aged at all. Plus I'd like to inspect that collar. So I'm comeing with   
you."   
  
  
  
What is Matt's plan? Will they be able to remove the dark collar? How will TK   
fit into Matt's plan? Find out in the next chapter of "Rebirth of a Leader".   
  
A/N: The reason Tai hasn't aged is because he was reborn in the digital world   
younger than he was and then aged back to TK and Kari's ages when he was   
discovered. He is now the same age as he was back in season 1. 


	3. Rebirth of a Leader Part II

Rebirth of a Leader Part 2  
  
Rebirth of a Leader Part 2  
Created By: Kaizer  
  
  
  
"So, what's your plan?" prompted TK. "And how do I fit in?"   
  
"TK, I'm going to ask you to do something that you might find embaressing. But   
It's the best way to smuggle Tai out of the school." said Matt. "I need you to   
swap clothes with Tai. That way, it'll look like I'm taking you home after   
school."   
  
TK was anything but calm with Matt's suggestion. "Are you crazy?! I'm not   
undressing here. What if someone sees me? What if Mr. Fugiyama comes in? I'm not   
doing this." yelled TK hysterically.   
  
"Guys, please step outside." said Matt. "Make sure no one interupts us. I need a   
private word with my brother."   
  
Everyone hurried outside except for Matt, TK, and an unatentive Tai. The group   
strainned to hear the conversation through the doorway.   
  
"...Kari..." said Matt.   
  
"...You wouldn't..." replied TK.   
  
More muffled sounds were heard followed by a length of silence. Moments later,   
an extreamly embaressed TK emerged, deaked out in blue shirt and brown shorts.   
Matt followed with Tai who now looked just like TK, except there were pieces of   
brown hair sprouting from under the hat. And the shirt's tall collar managed to   
hide the dark ring from sight. Matt, Izzy and Tai left first, followed by TK,   
Kari, and finally a few minuites later, the rest of the group.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Just get over here Joe." shouted Matt. "I'll explain when you get here."   
  
"Interesting." said Izzy, who was examining Tai.   
  
"I feel stupid" whinned TK. "I want my clothes back."   
  
"I think you look cute TK." said Kari.   
  
TK turned a bright cherry red as he suddenly remembered Kari was with them.   
  
"What's interesting?" asked Matt.   
  
"There allot of codes in this collar. But allot of them coresspond to the   
digivice codes. This collar acts almost like a digivice." said Izzy   
  
"And that means?" asked Matt.   
  
"Well, nothing really. But Tai was reborn of digicode, so this collar may act   
like a remote controll to something. It's brodcasting something or rather. But   
it looks like meaningless junk." said Izzy.   
  
"Well, it looked like the emperor was trying to do something with that collar."   
said Matt.   
  
"I suppose that if finished, the collar would have interfaced with the control   
spires. With Tai as a slave, the digimon emperor could maintain his reign of   
terror all day and night." said Izzy.   
  
"You'd think he'd have heavier guard on him then." said Matt.   
  
"Oh, I don't think so. The emperor wanted to minimize Tai's contact with anyone   
until the program was complete according to the data I've found. Things from his   
past could disrupt the ring. The guards probally threw you in by mistake." said   
Izzy.   
  
"So, we can still make him remember?" asked TK.   
  
"Possibly." replied Izzy.   
  
Just then the phone rang. It was Joe.   
  
"Sorry Matt." he said. "I can't make it today. I'll be by tommorrow afternoon."   
  
"Sure. It's getting late anyway." said Matt.   
  
"Yeah, we've got to run too. Our parents'll be worried." said Izzy.   
  
Kari, and Izzy left as Matt turned to TK. "Now that they've left, you can change   
and get back home before mom gets worried."   
  
"Oh, don't worry." said TK changing. "I'm staying here tonight. Mom said it was   
ok."   
  
"She did? When?" asked Matt surprised.   
  
"I phoned a while back. Mom says that you should have some old pyjamas that'll   
fit me." said TK rummaging through a box of Matt's old stuff.   
  
"Uhhhh... Ok. Just goto sleep. And keep Tai with you. I don't want dad seeing   
him." said Matt.   
  
"Don't get all puffy about it." said TK. "You're such a worry wart. Everything's   
going to turn out fine. You'll see."   
  
That night, TK tossed and turned under the covers. He was having enourmous   
trouble sleeping. Everytime he managed to dose off, nightmares filled his   
dreams. Nightamesfull of torture, needles, wires, machines and gruesome tests.   
And there was always a lastling laugh in the background. The everlasting laugh   
of the digimon emperor. TK glanced at his brother with envey. At least he's   
getting a good night's rest. He considered waking Matt up, but decided against   
it. Matt would only get upset and insist on babying him. He glanced at Tai who's   
face was lit by the pale moonlight.   
  
"Wait a minuit. There aren't any windows in here." thought TK. TK searched   
around for the ource of the light and gasped when he saw it.   
  
It was his own digivice. TK picked it up and stared in facination. The small   
screen was scrolling by at an incredibly fast rate. Then TK remembered what Izzy   
had said.   
  
"The collar works almost like a digivice."   
  
"Was Tai somehow interfacing with his digivice?" thought TK. "That would explain   
the dreams."   
  
Knowing that he would never get back to sleep after this discovery, TK pulled   
out his D-Terminal and a small link cable. He carefully brought Tai to a sitting   
possition and linked up with the collar. With hours before morning, he began to   
type away.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Takeru, what were you thinking?" exploded Matt.   
  
TK had been awoken by a furious Matt the next morning. Matt's use of TK's full   
name was an indication of just how mad he was.   
  
"I just wanted to try something." said TK.   
  
"Next time tell someone. Me, or Izzy, definatly Izzy. He knows what he's doing.   
He's our expert. You could have fried Yamagi's brain here.   
  
TK cringed. Not only was Matt using his full name, he was also using Tai's real   
last name. It was only on official documents now, and Matt must be terribly   
upset over the fact that TK had been messing with the ring.   
  
"But I didn't." said TK. "And I thought it would work."   
  
"Your D-Terminal says you logged on at two in the morning. Do you always get   
your brilliant ideas in the dead of night?" said Matt calming down.   
  
TK ignored his brother's sarcasm. "Look, it just came to me. Nothing happened so   
let's leave it at that." TK wasn't sure he wanted to tell Matt about the rest of   
the things that occured the previos night just yet.   
  
"Fine. Joe and Izzy are comming over today. Go get dressed and I'll make us   
brunch. Dad's already left for work." said Matt.   
  
When TK emerged, Matt was frying up some eggs and was in general creating a meal   
that rivaled his mother's cooking. They'd just started to clean up after eating   
when a loud thump from Matt's room was heard.   
  
"What was that?" asked Matt.   
  
"Probably just Tai. Must've rolled off the bed." said TK. "I'll go check it   
out."   
  
Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" asked Matt.   
  
"Hi, it's Joe. I just wanted to make sure today was still on." said Joe.   
  
"Yep. Just come over sometime." said Matt.   
  
"Do you really have Tai? Cause that's what Izzy was telling me." asked Joe.   
  
"Yes. He's got a really strange controll ring around his neak. We want you to   
check it out to see if it's removable." said Matt.   
  
"Just come over ASAP. Call Izzy too. Sometimes he get's a little too wrapped up   
in his internet surfing." said Matt.   
  
"Will do." said Joe.   
  
"Oh, and...." said Matt as he dropped the phone. A huge bulk of a monster had   
emerged from his room just after TK had tumbled out.   
  
"Matt, Matt, what's going on?" demanded Joe.   
  
But Matt had already launched himself at the mysterious creature, whatever it   
was.   
  
  
  
"What was the mysterious thump? What is the monster? Where did Tai go? Find out   
all this and more in "Rebirth of a Leader" part 3. Comming soon. 


	4. Rebirth of a Leader Part III

Rebirth of a Leader Part 3  
  
Rebirth of a Leader Part 3  
Created By: kaizer  
  
  
  
Joe was petrified. Only seconds before he'd been aranging things with Matt, when   
suddenly a scream issued. Joe tried to find out what had been going on, but no   
one awnsered his voice. He heard loud wumps and yelles before the phone abruptly   
disconnected.   
  
"Matt, TK, anyone! Hello!?!" shouted Joe. Only the automated voice telling him   
to hang up.   
  
"Damn it." muttered Joe as he dialed another number. The phone rang eight times   
before anyone picked up.   
  
"Hello?" asked Izzy.   
  
"Something's going down at Matt's place. They're under attack." said Joe   
frantically.   
  
"You don't suppose it has anything to do with Tai, do you?" asked Izzy. "Could   
the emperor have located them to retrieve Tai?"   
  
"You're the expert on that Izzy. But I think we should get over there pronto."   
said Joe. They could be hurt, or...."   
  
He let the word hang, not even wanting to think of all the possibillities. Joe   
quickly assembled a bag full of equipment he thought he might need, then he   
sprinted for Matt's apartement. he met up with Izzy halfway there. They   
approached the apartement with great caution. There was no response when they   
knocked and no sounds emerged from the apartement. Joe was about to break the   
door down when a voice issued from inside.   
  
"Hold on a sec, We're all ok."   
  
The lock turned and a horrible looking TK welcomed the two guests in. They   
surveyed the room with disbelief. The phone had been ripped from it's jack, the   
table had overturned spilling it's contents all over the place and there was a   
dent in one of the walls which looked very fresh. Izzy quickly reconnected the   
phone and began to clean up while Joe attended to Matt and TK's bruises.   
  
"So, it is him." said Joe to TK as he spied him in the corner of the room   
sulking.   
  
"Yeah." replied TK. "He's a pretty good fighter too."   
  
"So, what happened? Did the digimon emperor send a digimon? And how did Tai   
break out of the controll of that ring?" asked Izzy.   
  
"It wasn't a digimon Izzy. As for the ring, I think I deprogrammed it." said TK.   
"As for what happenned...."   
  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
  
Matt launched himself at his unknown opponent. The two wrestled on the ground.   
With an amazing display of strength, Matt was hurled across the room into the   
wall. Jumping up, Matt rushed his opponent. But his foot got tangled in the   
telephone chord, violently ripping it from it's jack. Matt fell short landing on   
one end of the table causing all the remainning food and dishes to rain all over   
the room. One of the saucers removed a particularily large sheet from the   
assailant's head while a bottle of syrop exploded in TK's face, showering him   
with a golden goo. Matt let out a gasp as he saw his opponent's face for the   
first time.   
  
"Tai?" he demanded.   
  
Tai didn't reply, he just stood there in shock before collapsing in the corner   
of the room.   
  
  
* * * End Flashback * * *  
  
"And it's been pretty much like that since then." said TK.   
  
"Ok, Matt'll be fine. But Tai doen't look like he's got a scratch on him." said   
Joe.   
  
"Excuse me, but how did you crack those codes?" asked Izzy. "I worked all night   
on them and couldn't break them. Neither could my pal Willice from America."   
  
"Ask TK." winced Matt as Joe applied medication. "He did something with his   
D-Terminal last night."   
  
"TK?" asked Izzy.   
  
"I had a vision, nightmares really. It was like Tai was showing me what he'd   
been through. And in those dreams I saw some of the things that were on a   
computer screen. And I tried it out." said TK.   
  
"Then why'd he attack Matt?" asked Joe. "And how come he's not hurt, but Matt   
is."   
  
"Oh, that." said TK. "He got confused. He managed to get a sheet stuck over his   
head. He though Matt might have been the emperor. But I can't awnser your other   
question."   
  
"I might though." said Izzy. "The emperor pictures himself as perfect. Most   
dictators do. If he were to leave someone else in charge while he's gone, he   
would want them to be their image of perfect. He tried to make Tai superhuman.   
Thus the incredible strength and reaction time. I'm betting his intelligence   
would have been augmented as well when done."   
  
"Tai?" asked TK causiously as he approached Tai.   
  
"Careful TK. We don't know what he'll do." said Matt   
  
"It's ok, I don't think he'll hurt me." said TK. "He's just scared and   
confused."   
  
In a low voice, barely audiable to even TK, he hear Tai speaking. "TK, you and   
Matt have to watch out."   
  
"What?!" exclaimed TK.   
  
"What is it?" asked Izzy.   
  
"He said that Matt and I should watch out." replied TK.   
  
"What?!" yelled Matt. "What for? Explain it Tai!"   
  
Tai remained passivly silent which only served to enrage Matt more. Especially   
after the tenth time.   
  
"You said we were to be friends forever." said Matt. "And as a friend you should   
tell me."   
  
"You're not Matt. The power of leadership changed you too much." said Tai   
quietly.   
  
"Tell me NOW!!" demanded Matt advancing menicingly on Tai.   
  
"Matt don't." said TK realizing what was on Matt's mind. "You'll only regret it   
later."   
  
"Keep out of this." said Matt hottly as he brought his hand into a fist. "I'm   
getting the awnsers I want."   
  
It was like meeting his brother for a second time. The Matt TK knew would never   
have yelled like that in a situation as this. He relized that the burden of   
leadership had altered Matt. But he couldn't tell if it was for better or worse.   
  
  
Tai executed a swith movement as Matt brought his fist down and he was neatly   
flipped onto the sofa.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" shouted Tai as Matt slipped off the couch   
clutching his wrist. "I shouln't even tell you after that, but I will because   
even though you've changed so much, TK's grown to be like the you I remember.   
The emperor wants us. And he'll use us to take over the world."   
  
"What?!" exclaimed Izzy.   
  
"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MagnaAngemon. The three most powerful digimon in   
the digiworld." said Tai. "They do whatever we command them to, even if they   
know it's wrong. The emperor wants them, and through us he will. He's probably   
already got disguised digimon looking for us."   
  
"And the collar does?" asked Izzy.   
  
"It's a control device, closely linked to the controll spires. It leaves you   
helpless. Your mind is free to do whatever, but the spires command you." said   
Tai. "I guess because TK reminds me so much of my closest friend when I died, I   
was able to contact him."   
  
"So that's what those emissions were." said Izzy.   
  
Joe looked slightly sickenned. "Well Tai. That collar is emmedded into your   
neak. Removal means surgery. So you're pretty much stuck with it for a while."   
  
"I suppose our work here is done." said Izzy. "We should call the others and   
prepare a strategy in order to defeat the emperor."   
  
"That's probably the best course of action." agreed Joe. "How about we meet in   
the park at say... three?"   
  
"Sure. Izzy, you phone up the old gang and I'll phone the new kids." said Matt.   
"We need this done as fast as possible."   
  
TK looked on with mild concern as he held Tai close. Matt's new personality was   
becomming apperent. TK had heard that some people were born to lead while others   
were crippled with it. It looked like Matt was being crippled by it, he was   
rushing into battle. TK wondered how he'd react if he had to suddenly be leader.   
  
  
"Don't worry TK." whispered Tai. "I know you'll be fine under preassure."   
  
TK was spooked, it was like Tai had read his mind.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"So let me get this strait." said Davis. "The emperor wants to capture us and   
use us as pawns in world conquest?"   
  
"Just Matt, TK, and I." corrected Tai. "Everyone else is seen as expendable."   
  
"Why not just use the rings on the digimon?" asked Kari, raising the point TK   
had been thinking of.   
  
"Then the digimon will resist." said Tai. "There have been times when he's   
nearly lost controll of a couple. And no ring is able to generate a controll   
field after a digivolve. If we are controlled, they'll listen through thick and   
thin."   
  
"Like me and Gabumon when we fought Tai. He stood by me, even when he knew he   
risked both are worlds in the process." said Matt.   
  
"I say we barge in and destroy both the emperor and his palace." said Davis.   
  
"Too risky. The palace will be heavily guarded." said Izzy.   
  
"Not so fast Izzy. We'll have the element of surprise. We can win. We'll go in   
with our most powerful digimon." said Matt.   
  
"Guys!" exclaimed TK running up with Yolei. "The emperor's dark spires. They   
prevent the digivolving process."   
  
"What?!" exclaimed everyone.   
  
"Here's the data we collected Izzy." said Yolei. "It blocks the regular   
digivolving process, but we are still able to digivolve. It's a new way called   
armor digivolving."   
  
"Incredible." said Izzy. "According to the data, I conclude that Veemon will   
digivolve to Flamedramon, Hawkmon to Halsemon, Armidillomon to Digmon, Patamon   
to Pegususmon, and Gatomon to Nefertimon."   
  
"We'll attack with these new forms." said Matt. "We can still win."   
  
"Actually, I belive we should go in full power. Let's destroy the control   
spires." said Izzy.   
  
"We'll digivolve in a non controlled area and attack." said Matt.   
  
"It's too far, they'd be forced to de-digivolve way before the target." said   
Joe.   
  
"Fine." said Matt coldly. "Let's begin the operation."   
  
With that Matt walked away. "Come on!"   
  
"We'll catch up in a minuit." called Sora.   
  
"Did anyone get a chill there?" asked Joe.   
  
"Matt's become quite a cold guy since this emperor showed up." said Kari.   
  
"It's the burden of leadership." said TK. "It's bringing out his cold side. The   
one where all the people he knows are expendable."   
  
"Tai, I think you can help. Just shoulder some of the weight." said Izzy.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok." said Izzy. "We've now destroyed eighty percent of all the controll spires.   
Only the most protected areas remain."   
  
"But we still haven't found Agumon." said Matt who had warmed up considerably   
since Tai took back some of the leadership. "He's our strongest digimon."   
  
"We'll have to proceed without him. We'll lose some strength, but we should   
still have enough." said Tai.   
  
"I still can't believe it." grumbled Davis to himself off in the background.   
"Angemon? Angewomon? How can I compete with that?"   
  
"Davis, come on." said TK.   
  
"Yeah, we need you." said Kari.   
  
"Sure thing Kari." replied Davis with a faint glimmer. There might still be a   
chance for him afterall.   
  
"Ok, if we cut strait through here we have a good chance of penetrating the   
palace." said Matt.   
  
"According to scans, this area is protected with digimon no higher than   
Champion. But there are great numbers to make up for that. Our first target   
should be the controll spire. Flamedramon, Holsemon and Pegususmon should hold   
off the enemies while Digmon and Nefertimon destroy the spire. they we can all   
digivolve and proceed to the palace." said Izzy.   
  
"Ok, we meet here after school tommorrow." said Matt.   
  
"OK, and make sure your digivices work, replace the batteries if you have to."   
said Izzy.   
  
"Kari, actually everyone. Don't blow Tai's cover. We've hidden him so far, but   
just in case he doesn't make it out, I don't want his family to have to bear his   
loss again. We'll let it be know that he's alive after we beat the emperor."   
said Matt.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are Kari and Sora?" demanded Matt. "They're already a half hour late."   
  
Both TK and Davis were worried and had concerned faces. "Kari wasn't in school   
today, but her mom said she went." said TK. "Do you think one of the emperor's   
henchmen got them?"   
  
"If that stinkin emperor lays one finger on Kari. I'll, I'll..." said Davis.   
  
"Can it Davis." said Tai. "We'll have to hope they're all right and go without   
them."   
  
"Let's go." said Matt pulling out his digivice. "We can't afford to wait   
anymore."   
  
"Digiport open." shouted Yolei.   
  
The group sucessfully broke through the area and soon arrived outside the   
emperor's palace.   
  
"That was too easy." said Tai. "It's like he wanted us to get through. Davis,   
TK, stay back. We might need you for backup."   
  
"But--" exclaimed both TK and Davis simultaiously.   
  
"No buts. If we don't send word after tem minuites come in after us." said Tai.   
  
"Guys, wait for us." called a voice.   
  
"Kari?" asked Tai as he whipped around.   
  
"Yeah, something came up. Sora and I had to check it out. But Sora's   
disapeared." said Kari panting.   
  
"Damn." said Tai. "I bet the emperor's captured her."   
  
"Let's go." shouted Matt. "For Sora."   
  
The group blasted through the front doors and found themselves in a sealed room.   
The doors they'd busted down had clamped shut locking them inside the building.   
  
"What?" questioned Tai as he glanced around. "TK!! DAVIS!! Didn't I tell you to   
wait?"   
  
"Yeah but..." said Davis.   
  
"We've got trouble." said Izzy.   
  
"What is it?" asked Matt peering through the green haze surounding them.   
  
"GAS!!" exclaimed Joe.   
  
"Gas... we... have... to...." said Tai before collapsing. The others collapsing   
around him as they inhaled the gas.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Tai awoke to the feel of cold steel pressing against his neak. Standing over him   
was Matt.   
  
"So you're awake." said Matt as he sat down on Tai's stomach causing Tai to   
wheeze. "Any last words? You're finished."   
  
Tai hadn't a clue what Matt was refering to until he noticed a dark ring around   
Matt's foot. The emperor had been busy while they were knocked out.   
  
"Matt, please. It's an illusion Matt. It's me Tai. Please Matt, you've got a   
dark ring on your foot." pleaded Tai, wheezing out the words.   
  
"You can't trick me." said Matt. With that, the preasure increased and a thin   
line of blood appeared on Tai's throat.   
  
  
  
Will Tai survive this ordeal? Where are the other digidestined? What's happened   
to Sora? Will they finally overcome the emperor? Find out as the series   
concludes in "Fall of a Tyrant" comming soon. 


	5. Fall of a Tyrant

Fall of a Tyrant  
  
Fall of a Tyrant  
Created By: kaizer_ichijogi  
  
  
  
"You can't trick me, emperor." repeated Matt. "Don't insult my intelligence."   
  
Tai was quick to protest, trying to convince Matt. But the dark ring clamped   
around his foot really prevented Tai from doing anything but to enrage Matt   
further.   
  
"Shut up." shouted Matt.   
  
Tai choked up and gagged immediatly as the tip of Matt's knife made an incision   
into Tai's throat. Some blood trickled from the wound. Tai was ever so thankful   
that Matt had missed all this major blood veins. His joy was short lived, for   
when he tried to once again convince Matt of his identity, the words came out as   
a breath of air. The knife had slashed his vocal chords. He could no longer   
speak. (Absolutely DO NOT attempt that at home people. You'd have to be a   
medical surgeon in a hospital filled with modern equipment to even risk neak   
surgery.) Tai wached as the Matt's contented face paled and turned to a look of   
horrer as he relized just what he'd done, and to who. The knife clattered to the   
ground as shock overtook Matt.   
  
It was at that moment that Tai saw through the corner of his eye, the emperor   
standing above them. Gloating at his total victory. It was too much for Tai.   
With a quick flick, he sent the knife wizzing at the emperor. As the knife   
hurled towards it's victim, the victim's image transformed into that of Sora.   
Tai tried to shout a warning, but all that came out was a puff of air. Shock   
overtook him as Sora fell from the wall, and Tai fell into the blissful depths   
of unconciousness.   
  
  
* * *  
  
When Tai awoke, the first thing he noticed was how sore his throat was. It hurt   
to even swallow. As his vison came into focus, he noticed that he'd been moved   
into a hospital. His bed was crowded by machines. Tubes and needles entered his   
body as the constant drone of beeps went on and on. It wasn't long, but it   
seemed like an eternity to Tai, before someone came by.   
  
"Joe." croaked Tai who's first reaction was always to call out. He was surprised   
he could talk.   
  
"Don't talk Tai." said Joe. "You've just been through allot of surgery. I   
wouldn't take you, but you're needed at the trial for the emperor. It's being   
held in the digital world."   
  
Joe unhooked the many machines, removed the needles, and unhooked the many tubes   
before carefully transfering Tai from his hospital be to a wheelchair. From   
there, he was transported to the school. Joe explained that his identity had   
never been revealed. That he was a John Doe, and that he could choose to go back   
home after the trial if it was his wish. They passed through the portal and   
approached the makeshift trial area. Leomon was at the podium while the emperor   
was surounded by many guards. Joe wheeled Tai up to the front row.   
  
"You are charged with crimes against the digital world, needless distruction,   
enslavement, and causing willfull injury to others. You are also charged with   
the direct cause of the deaths of the following individuals: Hikari "Kari"   
Kamiya, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, and Sora Takenouchi. In addition, the cause of   
the imminent death of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. How do you plead?" asked Leomon.   
  
"Not Guilty." snarled the emperor (aka Ken). "As ruler by devine right you   
cannot possibly convict me. It is my destiny to rule over you all. Bow down to   
me."   
  
"You are wrong." said Centarumon. "Although the ancient proficies do tell of a   
human who will rule over the digital world. You cannot claim that title. You   
failed to read the complete text. In the complete text, the one who can rule is   
named in part. It talks of the ones who destroyed the great evils. I belive I   
speak for eveyone when I say this. Tai, will you accept the task of ruling the   
digital world?"   
  
"Me?" exclaimed Tai who immediatly began coughing. Joe gave Tai some water.   
  
"Yes. The prophecy talks about a human who has lossed they love and care about.   
They alone can rule." said Centarumon.   
  
"Tai." said Matt. "Do it for us. You've given everything for us. Do this last   
thing, as a favor to your friend. I can die in peace knowing someone as kind as   
you is here."   
  
Tears began to form in Tai's eyes. "For everyone's sake. To keep this from   
happenning again. I'll do it."   
  
"My lord, as the new ruler, you may choose the punishment for this individual."   
said Leomon.   
  
"I never want it said that I'm an injust ruler. Even though he commited terrible   
crimes. I will decree he be banished from the digital world." said Tai. "I   
belive that without the temptation of power, he'll become good once again." (Ken   
does in fact become a good guy later)   
  
"Very well." said Leomon. The guards proceeded to send Ken through one of the   
digiports.   
  
  
* * *  
  
TK's POV:   
  
The emperor was taken away and we all left for the digiport. Joe was telling Tai   
about all this medical stuff he needed to know so that his voice would heal   
properly. We reached the gate and went through. Naturally we all landed in a big   
head. But what I found odd was that Tai wasn't there. We had all assumed he'd   
live like the emperor, both at home and in the digital world. It was freaky. Tai   
stared right at me through the screen and mouthed the words "Only you."   
  
There was a confused yelp from the group as everyone was suddenly shocked by   
their digivices.   
  
"I've sealed the gateway." said Tai. "There's been too much suffering already. I   
can't risk the chance someone might find their way in. All the digidestined kids   
around the world have had their digivice circuitry destroyed."   
  
There was a shocked silence as we all realized that the digital world was closed   
to us. We'd never see Tai or our digimon ever again, except through that tiny   
computer screen. I felt sad that I never got a chance to say a real goodbye to   
Patamon. We were heartbroken, but we all knew he was right and that it was for   
the best. Heads hung low, we departed from the school.   
  
  
Three Years Later.... (Still TK's POV)   
  
I sit in the rebuilt castle of the digimon emperor, I assended the throne.   
You're probably all wondering what happenned in the three years since we all   
said our goodbyes to Tai. I'll tell you the story as best I can....   
  
Matt lasted a year before the mechanical aids that had replaced many of his   
organs began to break down. The doctors couldn't help because it had all been   
made by the emperor and was irreplaceable. He died the way he wanted to, with   
everything going for him. He and his band had marketed their first last and only   
CD. It was an instant hit, staying in the top ten months after his death. Matt   
wanted to leave me with as many good memories as possible, and spent most of his   
spare time with me, doing all those things we both loved to do. We said are   
goodbyes, and one night he just slipped away in his sleep.   
  
With the seeling of the gate, the group broke apart. No one wanted to go back to   
the computer as it dreaded up so many sad memories. Too many people had died. So   
after Matt died, I became depressed. I'd sit for hours at a time, with no one   
except Matt's music. My parents couldn't possibly understand what I was going   
through. My mother was almost always working, even though she tried her best to   
get time in for me. I began to spiral downwards, I rejected all human contact. I   
emmersed myself in the study of computers and electronics. I wasn't even aware   
of my problem until I was called down to the counciller's office. It was then   
that I relized that like Izzy, I had built a shell around myself. I had lost   
hope in the world. I detached myself from the computer, I re-entered society   
again. But no one was able to offer me what I needed. Once again, depression   
took me. I spiraled downwards and absorbed myself into the world of electronics.   
I considered killing myself, but knew that Matt would disaprove of it.   
  
In one of those days of misery, I recived the shock of my life. I suddenly found   
that my digivice was going off. We'd all kept them as momentos, but they   
shouldn't have worked. But here it was, beconning me. I craddled the device in   
my hands, and suddenly I was transported to the digital world, I don't know how,   
I was just suddenly there. But I relized that this is what I needed. The digital   
world was the one place where I still had friends, I hoped. I walked slowly   
towards the tall stucture which towered over most of the area. The palace. I   
relized, that the whole trip was strange. I hadn't encountered a single digimon   
at all. Puzzled I pushed open the door to the palace and stepped in. The floor   
lay covered in dust. Room after room was empty. Where was Tai? Had some   
enourmous disaster occured? Had all life in the digital world ceased to exist?   
Would I be an outcast in the place most familiar to me? Slowly, hesitantly, I   
approached the doors to the inner sanctum. I was terrified of what I might find.   
What I found was a splendid garden. Possibly the only place in the whole   
building that had had any maintenance recently. Life size statues of the   
digidestined and their digimon had been erected at various points in the room   
making them almost look real.... I stopped in front of one particular statue.   
The one who'd died at my own hands, even though it wasn't my fault. I was unable   
to look the statue in the eyes. There was a slight rustle behind me followed by   
a cool crisp voice.   
  
"I see you found your way back TK. I was wondering when you'd arrive." said the   
figure. I knew without looking who it was, and was surprised at how well his   
voice had healed.   
  
"Tai...." I said calmly. "But how did you know I'd end up here?"   
  
"You and Kari, you're the only ones who can pass across the physical plane to   
the digiworld without using a digiport." said Tai "You are my sucessor."   
  
I stared visibly. "Sucessor? But you're barely seventeen as it is." I told him.   
"What happenned here anyway?"   
  
"There was a war. A horrible war where the emperor's supporters clashed with our   
forces. Primary village was the first place taken, the whole area is still   
decimated. The digiworld will hold these scars for years to come. All of the   
digimon are currently trying to re-build Primary village.   
  
"That's terrible." I said shocked. "But how do I fit in?"   
  
"I'm privy to certain things even Centarumon isn't. It's true that I fit the   
prophecy's description, yet if it had been me, this war never would have   
happenned." said Tai. "You watched all the things I secretly taught Matt about   
leadership, you've grown to meet all those teachings. You are the one who can   
truely accend the throne."   
  
I resisted the idea at first. I mean I had a life in the real world. But I came   
to relize that that wasn't true. I had no friends, even my parents were   
strangers to me. No one in the real world really trully cared about me except my   
parents, and they were always busy. The title was virtually flung on me. A few   
days later, I was brooding about the subject in my chamber when a digimon   
informed me that Tai had been found dead in his bed. It was ruled as a suicide,   
but I think he knew that I'd finnally made my decision and chose to move on and   
join all his loved ones in the afterlife.   
  
And yet, even as I rule, I myself am beginning to feel the pangs of loss that I   
belive drove Tai to his decison. No wars or anything have occured under my rule.   
All disputes were settled in a non-violent fashion. Gabumon and Patamon have   
helped me rule the same way they helped Tai. I long to be with my soulmate, Kari   
Kamiya. But the time isn't right, I haven't yet resovled all the conflicts of   
the past or rebuilt the world since the last world. Mabey in ten or twenty   
years, when everything is done, and I've found a suitable sucessor, mabey I'll   
follow Tai on his journey to death. But even if I perish tommorrow, another will   
follow. Genni or his sucessor will see to that. There will always be digidesined   
to guard over the digital world, and there will always be digidestined ready to   
give their lives in the name of peace.   
  
And once again I stand in front of Kari's statue. I relize how hard war is on a   
person and what a toll a person takes in ruleing. I guard this world in the name   
of peace, so that no one has to live through the horrors of war again.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"One day." said Tai as he watched TK from the astral plane. "One day you and   
Kari. One day all of us will be reunited again."   
  
"I just wish it would happen soon." said Kari. "Come to me my sweet TK. I want   
to spend the rest of eternity with you."   
  
"Be patient, he'll come when he feels the time is right." said Sora, her arm   
around Tai's shoulder. "Until then, you've always got Davis."   
  
"Davis? He's already found another girl. He likes me like a friend now. He's off   
in the american spirtual plane right now." said Kari.   
  
"He shouldn't stray too far you know." said Tai. "It's our final mission, to   
guard the digital world in death. One that TK will inherit with us when he dies.   
And that mission'll last forever."   
  
"Takeru, you're just the thing the digital world needs, but I need you too.   
Don't be too long." said Kari.   
  
And almost as if he could hear here, TK looked up and smiled. "Hang on Kari,   
you've waited this long, I'll join you when the time is right. I just have to   
set all these affairs strait, then we can be together forever."   
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
